


Three's A Party

by ahgabounce



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Top Mark, bottom jy, jjp as boyfriends, possesive/ jealous jb, top jb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: mark caught jinyoung's eye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing a threesome, hope you like it <3 
> 
> insp: that tweetfic foxxing posted recently about markjinbum ;)

_ We were happy when it was just the two of us _ , Jaebum thought. 

 

That was until Jinyoung met Mark. 

 

Mark was a cheerful boy, tall and lean with absolutely stunning features that Jaebum was secretly jealous of. He mostly kept to himself, but he’d been lab partners with Jaebum when they were in high school, which was how Jaebum got to know him. A man of few words, Mark often remained silent until it was necessary to speak, and even then he only spoke the bare minimum. His quiet demeanor didn’t discourage Jinyoung, however, the latter growing more curious of him and more determined to get him to talk. 

 

The first time Jinyoung met Mark was through Jaebum. Jaebum had insisted that Jinyoung, his boyfriend meet his best friend of five years, Mark, hoping that they’d get along. 

 

And boy did they bring out the best in each other. Jinyoung was more than happy to meet Mark, trying his best to get him to open up at their first meeting despite Jaebum telling him that it’d take a while before Mark willingly divulged his secrets to him. 

 

He managed to get Mark’s phone number, though. 

 

Jinyoung grinned cheekily at Jaebum, waving it in his face tauntingly. “Ha! You’re the lousy one at socialising...I got his phone number just from the first meeting but it took you, what? Two years to get it? Oh boy. I wonder if you’re really best friends..” Jinyoung teased, doubling over in laughter at the expression on Jaebum’s face. 

 

“S-so what? I’m the one he trusts with his secrets..” Jaebum countered meekly. He was indeed afraid that his boyfriend would steal Mark from him, though. What was there not to love about Jinyoung? He was cute, friendly and easy to get along with.

 

The second time Jinyoung met Mark, it was not because Jaebum had wanted it. In fact, his boyfriend had been pestering him the whole week to get Mark to hang out with them again. He’d refused the request the every time Jinyoung asked, telling Jinyoung that he had Mark’s phone number and could easily ask him to meet himself, but his boyfriend was too shy and wanted him to do it instead. On Sunday, the seventh day, he finally caved in, calling Mark and putting him on speaker as he asked to meet so that Jinyoung would get to hear his voice.

 

_ Weird. If Jinyoung wanted to hear his voice he should’ve just called him himself..since when did he get so shy?  _ Jaebum thought, pushing it to the back of his mind for now. 

 

He should have noticed and done something about it, but now they were past the point of return. 

 

After what seemed to be the fifth time of them hanging out with Mark together, Jinyoung asked Jaebum a question. 

 

“Hey, hyung…” 

 

“Yes, babe?” 

 

“What do you think about threesomes?”

 

_ No wonder he kept wanting to hang out with Mark...I thought it was because they were hitting it off well. _

 

Jaebum’s words got stuck in his throat as he frantically tried to come up with a response. “I…” 

 

He wasn’t averse to it, but he’d never tried one before, so he wasn’t really sure about it. 

 

“You wanna...do it with Mark?” He finally managed to choke out, gazing at Jinyoung questioningly.  _ He never told me he was into threesomes,  _ he thought.  _ Well, I learn something new everyday… _

 

“...yeah. If that’s okay with you, hyung?” Jinyoung answered, giving him his puppy eyes. 

 

Jaebum only shrugged in response. He’d give it a try, for Jinyoung. 

 

\---

 

“So, Mark, what do you think? Are you up for it?” Jinyoung took a sip of his coffee nonchalantly, as if he hadn’t just proposed a  _ wild  _ idea, let alone in public where others could easily hear them. 

 

“Um…” was the only response he got. 

 

“Well, We’ll see you at our house then! This friday, remember! I’ll text you the address again.”

 

\---

 

“Fuck...Mark, you’re so good at this...are you sure you haven’t done it before?” Jaebum gasped. Mark’s hand was currently on his cock, stroking him while his other hand was fingering Jinyoung and reducing him to a whining mess. 

 

“Hyung...I don’t care who, just..someone, fuck me please..” Jinyoung whimpered from his position on the bed. He was on all fours, ass presented to Mark who was fingering him and Jaebum who was getting off at the sight. 

 

Mark looked at Jaebum, silently asking for permission. He nodded, giving Mark the go-ahead as he started to jerk himself off, Mark’s hands leaving him to hold onto Jinyoung. 

 

“Shit, Jinyoung-ah, you feel so good..so tight, and so warm..” Mark grunted as he pushed into Jinyoung, the latter simply rocking his hips back to get Mark to start moving. 

 

“Fuck, baby, if you don’t stop clenching around me I’m gonna cum real soon..” Mark groaned, thrusting into Jinyoung rapidly to get him to come as well.

 

“Ah, hyung-” Jinyoung shouted, coming in thick spurts on the bedsheets, body trembling from the force of Mark’s thrusts. “Are you close yet?” He asked, before clenching around Mark once again, causing Mark to falter in his rhythm, sloppily pounding into Jinyoung a few more times before he came inside of him. Jinyoung let out a moan at being filled with Mark’s cum, he felt so dirty and so used but that was exactly how he wanted to feel. He barely registered Mark pulling out of him as he dropped his head in pleasure, panting to catch his breath. 

 

Before he got to rest, however, his hair was being pulled almost painfully by his boyfriend who roughly slammed inside of Jinyoung, pounding into him with a strength he’d never seen him use before. _ It’s almost like he’s angry,  _ Jinyoung thought to himself. But he didn’t have time to think as Jaebum continued to abuse his prostate, fucking into his tight hole to finish himself off. Jaebum came with a groan, his cum filling Jinyoung’s hole and mixing with Mark’s, spilling out and dripping onto his thighs afterwards. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“I didn’t like it.” were Jaebum’s words as soon as Mark had left after cleaning themselves up. They were currently in the shower, soaping each other up gently as they usually did after they had sex.

 

“Really? I thought you were having a good time when Mark touched you.. I know you don’t give out compliments easily.” Jinyoung quirked his head at Jaebum, confused. 

 

“...He called you baby.” Jaebum muttered, averting his gaze, quickly rinsing off so he’d be able to get out of the bathroom faster. 

 

“Aww, hyung..are you jealous?” Jinyoung teased, a glint in his eye. 

 

“Yeah...I don’t like him calling you baby. I want to be the only one who can call you that. Are you happy now?” Jaebum rolled his eyes, toweling off and stepping out of the bathroom, leaving Jinyoung to rinse himself off alone. 

 

“Hyung.. but I liked it. How about I let you fuck my mouth to make up for it?” 

 

Then, even though he wasn’t done rinsing off the soap on his body yet, Jinyoung stepped out, pulling Jaebum back into the bathroom. “Right here..in the shower. So we don’t have to clean up later.” 

 

The two emerged half an hour later, with a slightly happier Jaebum and sated Jinyoung (with a hoarse voice).

 

“When can we do it again?” Jinyoung asked, meeting his boyfriend’s eyes with a hopeful gaze.

 

Jaebum shrugged. “That depends, go ask your dear Mark if you’re that curious.” 

 

“Aww come on, hyung! It was in the heat of the moment that he said it…” 

 

In a flash, Jaebum was hovering over him, pinning him to the bed. “Well then.. what do you have to say about him cumming inside of you? And I haven’t even talked about  _ you _ cumming because of him..” Jaebum’s eyes darkened (in anger or arousal, Jinyoung wasn’t sure). “You’d better know you’re lucky I even decided to forgive you.” His words sent a shiver down Jinyoung’s back, causing him to pout. He’d have to remind Mark to not do anything that’d make Jaebum jealous the next time, or he wouldn’t be getting to do anything with Mark anymore. 

 

\---

 

The next time they did it, it was barely two weeks later. Jaebum convinced himself it was because Jinyoung was so needy, and not because he actually wanted it, not acknowledging how his cock twitched in his pants at the thought of doing another threesome with Mark.  _ I’m only doing this for Jinyoung _ , he repeated in his head. 

 

“Okay, let’s lay down some ground rules now. First, no cumming inside of Jinyoung. And no calling him baby or babe.” Jaebum nodded at Mark.  _ Only I get to cum inside my baby boy and fill him up. And only I get to call him those names. _

 

“Second, you’d better not cum when Mark’s inside you.” Jaebum looked at his boyfriend sternly.  _ He should only come on my cock.  _

 

“And if you do, you’ll have to cum twice as much when I’m fucking you. Or Mark won’t get to fuck you anymore.” Jaebum smirked,  _ that’ll get him to behave.  _ Him being his baby boy of course, he was only doing this because of Jinyoung after all. At least, that’s what he told himself when he found himself enjoying the way Mark touched and kissed him a little too much. 

 

“Alright. Anymore rules or queries you’d like to raise?” Jaebum asked. He was met with silence, both Mark and Jinyoung shaking their heads at the question.

 

“Then let’s get started.”

 

It started off lightly, with Jinyoung trailing kisses down Mark’s torso, admiring his sculpted abs while Mark touched Jaebum, tugging at his length to get him hard. Jaebum wouldn’t admit this, but he really liked the way Mark jerked him off. It was different from how Jinyoung did it, a little rougher and faster but still just as good, if not better. He found himself thrusting into Mark’s fist in no time, fingers tangling in Jinyoung’s hair as he pulled him up for a feverish kiss, exploring each other’s mouths in a lust-filled haze. Jinyoung started moaning into the kiss, he assumed because Mark had started fingering him, so he pulled away from the kiss to hear Jinyoung’s moans better, slapping his ass and groaning when a pink patch formed soon after. Then Jaebum started pulling at Mark’s erection, spreading the precum over his cock as he pumped him, making the slide easier as he continued stroking him until Mark was done preparing Jinyoung. 

 

“You go first. I wanna see his pretty hole spread out for you.” Jaebum told Mark, gesturing for him to go ahead. Mark quickly positioned himself at Jinyoung’s entrance and pushed in, lewdly spreading his asscheeks apart to give Jaebum a good view of Jinyoung’s pretty pink hole clenching around Mark. 

 

“Fuck..baby, you like this, don’t you? Spread out so pretty and vulnerable for others to fuck you whenever they want..I bet you get off on this.” Jaebum taunted, giving his boyfriend’s ass a smack on the other cheek to make it look even. “There, now your ass looks great..” Jaebum nodded in approval, Jinyoung’s ass a flushed pink all over from his slaps. 

 

“Hyung, ah, I’m coming-” Jinyoung cried out, hands fisting into the bedsheets as he clenched desperately around Mark, willing him to go faster. 

 

“No, baby, you’d better not cum..” Jaebum’s hand was on his cock in a flash, wrapping his fingers tightly around the base, forestalling his orgasm. 

 

“Jaebum, ah, I can’t, I need to cum-” Jinyoung whined, thrashing around as Mark sped up his thrusts, chasing his own orgasm as well. 

 

Before Mark lost himself in the feeling of Jinyoung’s walls and Jinyoung clenched so tightly around him, he hurriedly pulled out, stroking himself to release and painting Jinyoung’s back with his cum. Jinyoung whined at the loss as well as his orgasm slipping away from him, only to moan loudly when Jaebum started fingering him again, pressing his fingertips against his prostate which had Jinyoung’s knees buckling. 

 

“Hyung, just fuck me already, I’m ready--” Jinyoung was cut off when Jaebum actually did what he wanted, pulling his fingers out and quickly entering Jinyoung. Jaebum wrapped his fingers around his boyfriend’s cock again, stroking it in time with his thrusts and sending him over the edge soon enough, barely managing to hold himself back from coming at the sight of Jinyoung arching his back as he came, face scrunched up as he was overwhelmed with pleasure.

 

“Fuck, baby boy, you were so good for me, yeah?” Jaebum gasped, reaching his orgasm as well and spurting his load into Jinyoung. Then he reached for a plug, quickly inserting it into Jinyoung when he pulled out. “Don’t want any of my cum to spill out right, baby?” He smirked at his boyfriend. 

 

“Y-yes, daddy..” Jinyoung answered, nuzzling at his neck in appreciation. “Thank you for the present, daddy.” Jinyoung knew better to complain when Jaebum got like this.  _ Daddy _ wouldn’t like it if he got whiny, especially when he was only being nice to his baby boy. 

  
The three fell asleep soon after, and Jaebum found that he didn’t mind the feeling of Mark’s body flush against his as much as he thought he would. He’d wanted to wake Mark up to get him to leave so he could be alone with Jinyoung, but he couldn’t bring himself to when he saw how comfortable the other two looked when curled up against each other. He smiled, he’d just take a rest for now. They could sort things out later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iM soRRy this was (honestly) pretty badly written kfifbsskdj but i just wanted it up bc it's been more than 2 days already jfbfk i feel bad for making you wait PLUS this is almost the same as the previous chapter WHAT AM I DOing 
> 
> ok anyways i still hope you liked it and i'll try to save this story in the next chapter ok let's just see how it goes idk what i'm doing either
> 
> twitter: @ahgabounce for updates and bonus chapters etc
> 
> -Joy


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip ok idk what i'm doing anymore

“Hey, babe..can I ask you a question?” Jaebum nuzzled at Jinyoung’s neck when he shifted slightly, a sign that he was awake. 

 

“Mmph..yeah?” Jinyoung mumbled, cracking one eye open to look at his boyfriend.

 

“How were you so sure that Mark would agree to..this? Whatever we’ve got going on here, that is..” Jaebum gestured to the three of them curled up on the bed. 

 

“Well..I caught him staring at me not-so-subtly once or twice.. And then he licked his lips afterwards.” Jinyoung shrugged, turning away from Jaebum to find a comfortable position to doze off again. 

 

“WHAT? He was giving you those looks even though he knew we’re dating?” Jaebum’s eyes flashed with anger. 

 

Jinyoung seemed to realise he’d said something wrong, eyes snapping open to find a pissed off Jaebum who was currently glaring daggers into the back of Mark’s head. Good thing Mark was a heavy sleeper.

 

“N-no, Jaebum.. He only gave me those looks when you weren’t around..” Jinyoung desperately tried to amend.

 

“WHAT? So he was trying to steal you from me? This fucker-” Jaebum was cut off by Jinyoung’s protests.

 

“No, wait! Okay, it may have been because I was giving him bedroom eyes..” Jinyoung mumbled, quickly hugging Jaebum to calm him down. 

 

“So you were the one trying to seduce him when you already had me? Is that what you’re trying to say?” Jaebum’s eyes were cold now, all traces of emotion gone from his gaze. 

 

“I..yes. Sorry, daddy.. I still love you the same, but..” Jinyoung lowered his gaze.

 

“But what, baby? Don’t make me any angrier than I already am. If not you’ll really be getting it now.” Jaebum stared at Jinyoung coldly, waiting for him to continue. 

 

“I-I just thought that something was missing..I always felt that it wasn’t enough, that I needed more. And when I met Mark, I  _ knew _ he was the thing we were missing. He’s everything you aren’t, Jaebum. I’m not saying that you’re not good enough, but it’s simply good to have two people taking care of you at once, you know? While you’re rough and passionate, he’s slow and gentle. He notices every single detail and problem, while you make people forget their worries..And that’s what I need, you get me? I know it hasn’t been long since I met Mark, but it honestly feels like I’ve known him even longer than you. And that’s saying something, since we’ve been friends since I was out of the womb. I can’t imagine life without him anymore. Only the both of you together can make me feel complete. Can you..maybe just give it another go?” Jinyoung looked up then, gazing into Jaebum’s eyes hopefully.

 

“..I think he’s what I needed, too.” Jaebum breathed. “You have no idea how glad I am that you share my views.” He let out a breath he was holding, pleased with himself for finally admitting his feelings for Mark. Somewhere along the way, both Jinyoung and Jaebum had fallen in love with Mark, despite their initial denial to themselves.  _ It’s just a phase, _ they thought. But now they realised it wasn’t. And he was everything they’d ever wanted. 

 

They just hoped Mark would feel the same about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay to all the wonderful readers who have been waiting eagerly for my updates: i'm very sorry. i will not be continuing this story anymore bc i lost the idea halfway and idek what i'm writing anymore so i've decided to end it here with an open ending khfvkh
> 
> Don't hate me please :-(((  
> still, i hope you enjoyed the first 2 chapters at least. thank you for your support and trust and i will see you with another ot3 fic..soon khdbkhdb (I ProMISE I'LL FINISH IT THIS TIME I'M sorry im a mess)
> 
> twt: @ahgabounce for some bonus smut that i didn't know where to include oops
> 
> -Joy

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos/ comment if you enjoyed please~
> 
> -Joy


End file.
